


Breadstix and Meatballs

by Giraffe Dinosaur (youngerdrgrey)



Series: Facebook Love Note Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Giraffe%20Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany writes Santana a letter after DUETS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadstix and Meatballs

Dear Santana,

I spent the night at Breadstix yesterday. Artie won't talk to me because I did what you did to Finn, only nothing good happened. He seemed really happy after it, but now he won't talk to me so I'm guessing it has nothing to do with like me wanting a burger and almost burning down the kitchen after. He had to get the fire extinguisher which was pretty hard since I kind of forgot to put him back in the chair...

But yesterday, I pushed the meatball across the spaghetti and I realized that I didn't want Artie to be the one nibbling on it to German music. I wanted you to eat my meatball. Or to at least laugh at me because I had sauce all over my nose and I looked like Rudolph and nobody cared and nobody took a picture for Facebook. It would've been my profile picture. Then I could change mine like how you changed yours so I wasn't in it. It hurts to see you and Mercedes every time I go on your wall. So, I want us to be your default because I'm okay if you're a lizard, just be my lizard. I promise to feed you this time. Feed you whatever you want. Maybe even PB&Js. My last lizard loved those.

Love, Brittany.

P.S. I almost laughed writing BJs because I thought about  _why_  exactly Puck's in jail. It shouldn't be funny, but it totally is.  
P.P.S. I miss you, so come back. Please?


End file.
